Danilo Santos
---- Danilo Santos (ダニロ サントス daniro santosu) is a former private investigator stationed at and a mage originating from the criminal infested city of Saurian located in Mys. The son of a wealthy Mystan businessman who ran his company with the help of paid thugs and mercenaries that operated within the city, Danilo was sick of the atmosphere that he would be forced to grow up in. He would soon develop feelings of hatred and disgust against his father and his lackeys for the many horrid actions that they had committed when funded by his father's money. Deciding that opposing his father with the polar opposite of the man's nature would be the only way to redeem his association with the latter organisation, Danilo fled Mys with as much money that he could carry in his pockets and found asylum in the Fioren police force within Clover Town. At the age of nineteen Danilo would have already begun his training in the police force, working his way up to the occupation of detective to the age of twenty four, where he took his detective skills and departed from the force to run his own short lived investigation service. Discovering his magical capabilities before he had even left Mys, Danilo was able to manipulate his ethernano particles in a way that made him unbelievably more stronger as well as the weapons that he wielded, a method of ethernano manipulation that would come to be called Strengthening Magic. He had continued to develop his skill over Strengthening Magic during the time that he had served in the police force only realising that the better he had got at his magic, the stronger and easier it would be to wield such power. But the magic that Danilo mostly used during his service was his Eye Magic known as the Tracker Eyes, an Eye Magic type that allowed Danilo the ability to pin point and help locate a target after recording information, internally and externally that has traces of the target's DNA within them such as fingerprints and pieces of hair. The many criminals that Danilo was able to apprehend and locate with the use of his Tracker Eyes made Danilo a short-famed legend in the police force before his sudden resignation and subtle beginning of Santos Investigation Services where he carried on his capabilities. He is called the Venomous Heretic (ブノミューアス ヘレティク bunomyuuasu heretiku) for his open opposition to religion by the pro-religious Mystans that have recognised Danilo and his membership in the Santos family. Danilo on many occasions has spoken out against any claimed confirmed Mystan gods or any religious figure in general, and takes a more agnostic view on the topic, seeing that the world is not quite sure yet and that only time will tell who is right about what. He is also called The Pillar (ス ピラー su piraa) by many people in the police force or the Fioren military and government, recognising Danilo as one of their top officers and enlistments. His name comes from an event in his work time where an accident had occurred within a training building, with the roof collapsing right over Danilo and a whole squadron of training officers. Only with quick thinking and the amount of time that Danilo had to cast his Strengthening Magic, Danilo was able to hold the roof over their heads and gave them enough time to escape safely as Danilo held the collapsed roof with his bare hands. Appearance Danilo is a young light skin toned man, with a look reminiscent of the Noir times by his gangster like attitude and his investigative outfit. His messy short cut hair that goes no longer than the back of his shoulders is dyed a lime green, a notable and vibrant colour that stands out from Danilo's usual black and white suit. Danilo's ears peer out from the sides of his head, protruding from within hair. His body is cleanly shaven, with most of the hair he has residing on the top of his head, leaving his bare body smooth and light to a person's eye. His body however is also muscled and chisled as by the training he underwent during his time with the Fioren police force, with the many sessions of training and excersise to prepare him for criminals of many kinds. He is somewhat slender, and walks upright with broad shoulders and a boyish strut when ever he is walking, commonly seen with his hands or just a few of his fingers either in his pockets or his arms crossed. After an extensive use of his Tracker Eyes, Danilo's eyes have come to be a powered down version of the Tracker Eyes effect as they now have a permanent yellowish orange tinge to the eyes' iris and a narrowed slit pupil that vertically cross from the top of the eye right down to the bottom. At a first and unknowledgeable glance, one could presume that Danilo is a sly fox as his eyes are usually squinted or closed and a cheeky smile seems to always stick around no matter how dire the current situation is. His facial structure is somewhat narrow and expresses and details his more trickster like appearance and expressions to people, as the 'fox eyes' have become a notable and symbol associated with his identity. His normal suited appearance is that of a unique and fine suit that resembles that of a detective from the Noir age in films, with an iconic black fedora hat with a strap around it's top and the lengthy rim of the hat shading Danilo's face from the bright sun as it keeps a black shadow over Danilo's eyes. His black coat falls somewhere around the back of his legs and is always opened up to show hat Danilo is wearing underneath as the only notable detail on daniloms coat is two golden buckles hanging on either side of the coat's opening on the clothing's collar. Underneath, Danilo wears a white business shirt with a plain black vest that only has three gold buttons keeping it together and around Danilo's body. His white shirt is tucked into the black suit pants that Danilo holds up with two brown leather belts which have been fastened with gold buckles each, as well as being kept together with silver pieces of metal that have been moulded around the two belts. A pocket watch is connected to the belts, hanging onto the bottom belt as it hangs down or tucked into the back pocket of Danilo's black plain suit pants. This pocket watch is silver and strung with a silver chain that remains shiny throughout most of Danilo's journeys. His black suit pants appear to be fitted to his legs as they show the slender legs that Danilo has and go down onto his armoured brown leather boots. Danilo wears a black tie around his unbuttoned collar though the tie appears to be cut to provide a more flatter and square end rather than a normal pointed end. Short brown knuckle gloves are worn on Danilo's hands and only cover the knucle region of his hands, as if they were just straps wrapped around Danilo's hands. Personality A very devoted detective with a profound taste for the unknown, Danilo enjoys mystery behind many things and loves to find out what is the story of said target, wanting to discover the story by his own choice and methods. One of the many reasons why Danilo fell into the business of investigation and the territory of detectives was that many crimes are usually the best kinds of sources to please his appetite for knowledge and mystery, supporting this by saying that many crimes are being wasted away by detectives who lack the motivation and skill to actually solve a mystery properly. Danilo is very fond of his skills as a detective and will use it in almost any situation that does not have boundaries limiting it, using every chance he can get to get right into investigating even if it doesn't need that sort of treatment. Danilo does not of course tolerate crime very well, as shown by his childhood that was filled with his father dealing with the local villains to do his dirty work, already showing displeasure and an acknowledgement of injustice at such a young age when he has not even learned what the nature of these acts are. He is very uncomfortable in the presence of former criminals and ruffians who hold a police record, though can cooperate with the individual if he sees it as something that he can dismiss for the meanwhile. Danilo holds great respect for the police force of Ishgar, claiming that it is better than the ones back home as he has worked with them personally during his time working for the government. This doesn't mean that Danilo follows all the rules accordingly just like everyone around him, making exceptions to some rules that aren't as serious as others and following the rule that 'it should be fine as long as they don't catch you doing it'. But Danilo has shown lately that he is not able to properly function as a detective without some faction backing him up, being more effective at his investigation work when with the Police Force and his own Investigation Services rather than doing it solo as he is doing it now. Danilo can also be very intimidating whenever he wants to be, as he excelled in being a prime interrogator within the force when extracting information from individuals that have been brought in. With the use of his Magical Aura, Danilo can send shivers down most people's spines and is rarely scared of anything himself, the perfect trait for anyone who is dealing with scarier and more intimidating people. Danilo would rather use more peaceful and non violent methods of extracting information when the situation allows it, only ever resorting to torture if the individual proves to be more of a hassle than Danilo thought or it is someone that shows that words will not be enough to do the job, but it still remains that Danilo's torture methods do not go too extreme. Danilo mostly looks down on the killing of people as he sees that most of it is controlled and can happen or not if someone does something at the time to help prevent it, though he does recognise that some deaths are inevitable and the only thing a person can do about it is sit back and watch. Danilo finds crimes to be more 'violent with a distinct deathly vibe to the scene' to be his favourite, with break-in crimes and robbery situations tied in for second place. A peculiar thing to note about Danilo and his relation to his work is that he finds some sort of comfort when at a crime scene, explaining that he can concentrate better within an environment that requires him to do so. This has made him very good at what he does, as he can also show a level of skill and control over his concentration on a target and the outside area around, that he can focus on one thing whilst blocking out any distractions such as blocking sound or concentrating his sights on one thing and one thing only. This sort of focus allows him to think more clearly and to apply more mental notes on the thing at hand, as well as using it on the field such as concentrating on the environment that he is fighting in so that he can pay attention to several attacks coming his way. He seems to put forth a serious, cold-hearted and caustic behaviour when some meet him for the first time, extremely manipulative at some times when he wants as well as using other people to get to places if it is the right call. Danilo has certainly hardened up since becoming a police officer and moving up to become an investigator, as he sees some people as tools for his job, things he can take advantage over in order to get to places he needs to reach with their help and their help alone. This can come in many forms such as bribery, soft blackmail and even if the person may hold a strong feeling of affection for him as a way of gaining their aid. He has realised how wrong these kinds of methods are, but chooses to come up with excuses to justify and reason his action with things like 'for the good of the people' or 'I am just doing my job as a police officer'. This can hint to a sort of lawful-evil natured behaviour, using good morals as a way to counter his bad actions. He doesn't seem to show any kind of sympathy to those that are killed around him if he does not have any sort of strong relationship with them, having the audacity to walk through a battlefield to attack the enemy instead of helping the many people that have been fatally wounded around him as he was left independent to his own actions. However this is very different when close ones come under the same kind of treatment, showing that he does indeed care for human life and is only expressed when those that he holds a very close relationship with is overwhelmed with unfair treatment. He does indeed holds grudges against those that execute these actions into the latter, and will be very rough when dealing with them. One situation that has involved this aspect to his behaviour is when Danilo has brutally beaten serial killer Harmond Carus by throwing him through several walls before breaking the non-mage's back with his bare hands. When Danilo fights, he takes a more upfront and straight forward tactic that involves no real strategies to when attacking with the only goal being that to beat them down and win. Though he is quite intellectual when solving crimes and what not, strategies for combat do not seem to be one of Danilo's intellectual strong points. His physical traits are really the only thing helping within the heat of battle, using his many physical capabilities to take down opponents with their raw power and his ability to concentrate on the environment around him making him pretty difficult to tackle no matter how many people you send his way. But this leaves him open to be outsmarted as his many physical abilities can be overpowered by the intellectual abilities of an opponent who may know what they are doing. In combat, Danilo will always use his Strengthening Magic as a means to combat other mages, having been well trained and experienced in it's form that he has expertised himself with the said magic on all possible advantages and aspects that e can use it to. As a seasoned mage, Danilo is also very well kept in the art of ethernano manipulation and knows many methods of 'cheating the system' that he teaches those that he sees fit. He does involve weapons within his combat, primarily using his notable and signature Butterfly Knife that is flexible against both normal and magic human beings, whilst using his Snake Chain for bigger and/or tougher opponents. Danilo does know the limits of his body, being sure not to overwhelm it with the enhancements provided by his main magic after having learnt his lesson from the overuse of his Tracker Eyes that has left his eyes in the state they are now. He usually relies on the strategic minds of aiding mages to help guide him through those times and has shown that he can follow orders very well, as per his training in the police force to follow commands by the words and to complete them to the best of his ability. Magic Abilities Strengthening Magic Strengthening Magic (激化の魔法, Gekika no Mahō) is a Caster Magic and Holder Magic that is preformed when a mage of talented ethernano manipulation helps flow the magic energy around their body to where the ethenano particles begin to enhance the muscles and structure of the user's body, strengthening and allowing them to complete many feats of might. This effect remains as long as the ethernano is flowing through the body with the user's command, and since it is within the body it seems to take up less magic than many magic arts across the spectrum. Strengthening Magic allows mages to enter hand to hand combat with the advantage due to the amount of strength that has been multiplied by the user's power, with strength to match even that of the Slayers with much ease depending how well the user is at preforming their ethernano manipulation techniques. The magic is very versatile and flexible with other magics as well, taking for example users who have learned other elemental magics such as poison and fire that are usually embedded into their ethernano as a product of their usage of the element. Since the user is flowing ethernano through their body, the ethernano will also carry the element information through as well, causing a burning effect with the user's strikes for fire magic users and a corrosive and poisonouseffect for strikes with posion magic users. Users are also able to utilise Strengthening Magic with their weapons and even armour as they increase the strength of these said items: by strengthening the durability, density and defensiveness of the armour as well as strengthening and powering the blade of a sword to cut many items in half with ease. Though the power of the Strengthening Magic comes from the amount of magic that a user is able to manipulate, with greater amounts of magic powering the user substantially whilst smaller amounts of power can only provide a short burst of power. This is both Strengthening Magic's weakness and control as when the ethernano power is depleted the user will face huge periods of exhaustion to the point where they can pass out but also is good as the user can control how strong their attacks are. Danilo's experience with Strengthening Magic has been devotely seasoned as he has been able to expertise himself with the nature and mechanics of said magic, using Strengthening Magic to it's maximum potential. When Danilo uses his usual level of power for his magic, Danilo can reach an average of 2900 pounds of force, more than enough to break through a brick wall and overwhelming to the average strength of that of the Slayers however this is only when Danilo simply activates the ability and is his natural default setting. As said before, Strengthening Magic allows users to regulate the flow of ethernano particles to enhance their strength so that they can control how strong they are willing to become as this is commonly shown in the case of Danilo. Danilo has proven that he can take on an array of enemies with a single hand in combat and and can even produce a powerful vibration or shockwave with his bare hands simply by powerfully clapping and forcing two forces into one another with the use of his hands. Just like his strength, the dorce produced by this shockwave can be made to be felt for intimidation or just to push down targets around Danilo whenever he is surrounded. Danilo can also pick up more heavier objects with the use of this magic as well, lifting up weights such as 140,000 kilograms (308647.167 pounds) and half of that with just a single hand, being able to throw boulders as if they were dodge balls. His weapon Snake Chain is commonly used with Strengthening Magic as it is the most effected whenever combined with the magic, increasing in durability and strength the Snake Chain has been used in times to destroy incoming missiles and remain intact and undamaged. The force that it strikes with can only be matched by Danilo's own, and just like Danilo's strength can create small craters or holes in the land where it strikes when swung downwards with a lot of power. When using Strengthening Magic, his body and/or the weapon that he is using at the time will be enveloped by a green aua to show that he is currently using it, just as if he was using his own Magical Aura. * Fury of the War King (戦争王の怒り Sensō-ō no ikari) A powerful spell that is demonstrates the skill and talent of the user's Strngthening Magic, Fury of the War King utilises the method of shooting pure shots of ethernano directly at the enemy except with something much more. By condensing the ethernano in their body and mentally shaping and forming it's body, the user will create several magical spheres around their position and be enveloped in glowing rings to power the attack. The shape of the ethernano shot will be that of a scorching arrow coloured with the user's primary aura, Danilo's being a very lime green. Pointing their palm forward at the designated target, the user will fire the arrow shot at an alarming speed of 2,500 feet per second (around 1,700 mph) which is the same as the average speed of a bullet. When travelling through the air, anything around the arrow shot will crack or at least be da,aged by the astounding force that is produced in the magic shot, having crushed the concrete ground as it flew over it. Upon impact with Fury of the War King, the shot will totally obliterate anything in a twenty metre radius as it rips the enviornment to shreds, even humans that get caught up in the blast. Despite these pros of using Fury of the War King, the user will face an unbearable fatigue as their body becomes heavily weakened, their muscles are stiff and basically living fpr the next few days will be torture due to the pressure that the user's body has underwent in order to produce such a blast. Danilo has only ever used Fury of the War King during times of great need where it seems to be the only option that Danilo has in the given situation. He has described the pain of the use of the attack to be hell on earth as he seems to face the most pressure on his body, which causes him to totally collapse on the spot if he was to ever use it. Eye Magic Eye Magic (目魔法 Me Mahou) is a type of Caster Magic that allows the user to trigger special effects with their eyes, and is primarily a secondary tool to a mage in order to acquire a second or supplementary ability to help them with their primary magic. There are many types of Eye Magics all across Earth Land and the magical spectrum that nearly all uses can be covered with a specific eye magic that a user can learn or inherit, a valid and notable reason to why Eye Magic is one of the more common types of Caster Magics due to it's variety and versatility. All Eye Magic species however are commenced the same method though produce different effects depending on how the user manipulates the power, as they channel their ethernano particles to the eyes from their magical container all the way up. Because of it's simplicity, it doesn't take mounds of effort to actually master this kind of magic depending if you are using a very high class and dangerous type of Eye Magic, but there have been said to be some sort of weakness that applies to Eye Magic users. Users of the more common types of Eye Magic can experience a stinging sensation to the eyes if they use it for too long and way too much, whilst some other users such as Danilo Santos experience a very obvious and physical change, as their eyes have become so used to using the Eye Magic that their eyes now resemble a powered down version of the latter as shown by his Tracker Eyes. Forcing too much ethernano into the eyes can really damage the structure and capability of the body parts, with heavy users of Eye Magoc having gone blind for a period of time if not forever as the amount of ethernano that is pressured into the eye for one to cast spells can disrupt the function and permanently damage the eyeballs. * Tracker Eyes (トラッカーの目 Torakkā no Me) is a subspecies magic of Eye Magic which lets Danilo scan and record DNA information from viable sources in order to locate and find a specific individual to which the DNA belongs to. By releasing and setting up a connection with ethernano that is released from Danilo's eyes, ethernano is attracted to the pieces that hold the information by natural programming in the magic particles which is where the usage of Tracker Eyes start off. Planting itself onto the item, ethernano particles begin to inject themselves into the pieces as shown by the feint glow that the item is enveloped in when the magic is being used, with particles rummaging around inside as they collect every piece of information that they can get as per their programming. This information is immediately sent up the connection between the eyes and the ethernano particles, with the Tracker Eyes glowing brightly this time as every piece of information is taken in by Danilo's brain. This information will be useful later on when Danilo can put it to use as he uses the atmospheric ethernano to his advantage by releasing particles into the air to help gain information about the world around him and the people that he is looking for, using ethernano that is attracted to mages that match the DNA as a way of locating them as the glow up in his sight with a bright and notable aura around them. However Tracker Eyes only really works on other mages, people who are ethernano sensitive as these people are intaking magical energy from the atmosphere, whilst locating non mages requires Danilo to do the task the old fashioned way. Depending on how skilled a user is with Tracker Eyes, a number of records ranging from two to seven individuals can be kept in order for future locating, as well as the more information the user of Tracker Eyes will be able to acquire to help with their investigation. In Danilo's case, he is able to locate targets in a twenty metre radius when the agerage for a mage using Tracker Eyes is only fifteen, and can collect information on a single magic that the target also uses albeit doesn't always give the primary magic to the user. Equipment Butterfly Knife: Snake Chains: Physical Abilities Magical Prowess Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power) is the term given to the ability that mages have in exerting their magical power into physical forms outside of their body, which when concentrated can be formed into various forms that is only limited to the imagination of the caster mage. A user's Magical Aura is a very common method of intimidation as it represents the power and strength of the mage's magical capabilities, as the generation and manipulation of ethernano magic is a very big thing when preforming one's Magical Aura. There is many things a user can do to their magic aura, from not only designing the form at the ethernano particles radiating off them take but also change the density and body of the ethernano to make them actually physical to harm the environment or even change the colour of the aura which is usually akin to the person's affinity. A Magical Aura can actually be used in combat by conducting the ethernano particles into the weapon or as a magic spell itself, giving this kind of ability a variety of different things to identify with. In relation to his Strengthening Magic, Danilo's Magical Aura is linked to the latter due to both abilities being that of ethernano manipulation is a sort of shape and form. When activated, Danilo's body is set ablaze with a green fiery aura that surrounds his person as the body of his aura flickers around him. His eyes also become brighter and glow more due to the usage of ethernano running around his body, detailing the yellowish inhuman colour that they now bear. Though it is not as strong as an S-Class' Aura, Danilo's aura has been said to intimidate many criminals that he has come across, with the borderline weak force of the aura being felt from a few metres away. Combat Prowess Physical Prowess Enhanced Strength: Having trained for the police force, Danilo has accumulated great strength for his physical body in order to keep up with the standards and methods that his training had forced onto him. Under going many physical activities and exercises that consisted of many lifting methods of weights, Danilo's average force within a punch can be around 500-600 pounds of force which is only increased with the use of his Strengthening Magic, and is capable of taking on foes with a single hand during fights making him very flexible within combat. He can also muster up an average of around 1000-1200 pounds of force in his kicking, as his leg muscles seem to have gained the most out of his physical training. This means that Danilo can also kick a ball at an average speed of around 30 metres per second. Danilo uses this strength of his to break through wooden doors and brick slabs which can be around 1.5 inches thick, and to inflict a smashing damage on an armoured target, as if his hand was used in the same manner as that of a warhammer. Many can experience Danilo's strength with the great iron grip he has on things, with very few being able to escape his locks and holds as he ensures that he is locked on tight to a suitable handle. Danilo can lift an average of 45 kilograms over his head without the need for his Strengthening Magic, with enough strength to also dead-lift around 400-450 kilograms off the ground to around his knees and thighs. Danilo's strength was refined with the intention of easy apprehension of criminals no matter how big and tough they are compared to him, with Danilo using his strength to primarily hold people in place to arrest. His strength can also count for his defense against incoming attacks such as magical bullets and incoming magical hand strikes, to which he shows that he can easily block with his own arms and remain standing in place without a problem in response to many of these attacks. Athletic Agility: Defining both Danilo's flexibility and speed, Danio's body has been tampered with in order for him to meet the standards of the police force in order for his qualification to be on the field. Though Danilo has exceeded his former associates by reaching speeds of around 47 kilometres per hour (29.2044 metres per hour), and completing a 100 metre plain race track in a time of 7.65 seconds. His flexibility on the field is also very great, for he can dodge incoming attacks being it melee or ranged with grace and formality as if he was dancing, knowing exactly when to move his body to doge the attack with what body he has. This agility is also what helps him move through areas quickly, such as dodging people on the street as he rushes through or scaling buildings faster as he reache for the top. Great Stamina: Immense Durability: Subpar Endurance: Trivia *Images are of Hazama from BlazBlue